


Fizzy Drinks & Tiny Treats

by RxinbowSheltie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, Gen, Reader Insert, Self Insert, i love entrapta so much, self shipping, such a good character, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxinbowSheltie/pseuds/RxinbowSheltie
Summary: You go on a picnic date with Entrapta!
Relationships: Entrapta & Reader, Entrapta/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Fizzy Drinks & Tiny Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Entrapta is honestly my favorite character in the new She-Ra. I love her purple prehensile hair and her eyes and I love her voice too! She makes me feel all happy inside <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You walk up the hill that once over looked The Fright Zone, a pleasant smile on your face and a picnic basket clutched in both hands. The week prior while you were helping Entrapta with her project of the week, you worked up the courage to ask your girlfriend on a date. Some might think it’s crazy that you’ve been dating for awhile and haven’t went on a single date but you didn’t mind, just spending time with her was enough. Entrapta has been working non-stop lately though and you didn’t want her to burn herself out so a nice picnic lunch came to mind. When you had asked her she didn’t speak for awhile until it was time for you to leave, Entrapta calling out to you, tugging up her metal mask to say, “It’s a date!” and gave you a wink. You tried to calm the butterflies in your stomach just thinking about it. 

As you reached the top of the hill you saw her; lilac hair tied into pigtails that ran a bit past the picnic blanket she’d brought, wearing a white tank top and purple overalls with her work boots. Magenta eyes scanned her tracker pad as she leaned against Emily. Those same eyes soon snapped up and looked at you, a big grin soon adorning her face as she waved.

“Hiiii!”

You quickly jogged over and carefully set the picnic basket down before dropping next to Entrapta. While she was still looking you opened your arms, a silent request for a hug. A tendril of hair snaked around your waist and gently tugged you closer, allowing you to wrap your arms around her and give a smooch on the cheek. You didn’t forget to give Emily’s hull an affectionate pat, which got you happy chirps in return, before you pulled away to bring the basket closer. 

“So you remember when I asked you if your favorite drink flavor was still grape right?” Entrapta gave an affirmative hum before you continued, “Well I thought we could have that flavor, but with this new brand!”

At Entrapta’s hesitant glance you placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “But don’t worry! I brought our favorites if the new ones don’t work out.” She shot you a grateful look and you squeezed her shoulder. “I also brought tiny peanut butter and jelly bites! Made them myself...”

Opening up the picnic basket you started to pull everything out; two cans of the new fizzy drinks, two drinking cups, a container full of snacks, napkins, and two bendy straws. Entrapta set down her tracker pad as you poured the fizzy drink into the cups, plopping the bendy straws in, and handing your girlfriend her cup before grabbing yours. 

“Ready?” You asked and Entrapta nodded.

You both took a sip. The taste of grape filled your senses, the bubbles pleasantly tingly on your tongue. You then looked over to Entrapta and felt your heart skip a beat; Entrapta had stars in her eyes as she gripped the cup closer, greedily slurping the rest of the drink up. You couldn’t help the giggles that slipped out.

“Was it good?”

“That was delicious!” She gushed before slapping a hand to her mouth as she burped, the bubbles finally getting to her. “Oops hehe...bubbles.”

Now it was time for snacks! Popping open the lid, you took one of each peanut butter and jelly bites onto two separate napkins before handing Entrapta her own. 

“So we have different kinds of jellies depending on your preference,” You started as Entrapta slipped off her work gloves. “We of course have grape jelly, strawberry jelly, raspberry jelly, blueberry jelly and even apricot!”

You took the strawberry bite on your napkin as Entrapta took a grape one from hers and popped it into your mouth, enjoying as the peanut butter and strawberry jelly swirled together. They obviously weren’t as warm as before but still perfectly gooey. Entrapta made a happy sound as she flapped her hands. It was freaking adorable. Soon all the bites on your napkins were gone and both your stomachs were happy. 

As you were about to put the container away for later you felt something soft and tickly wrap around your arm. You turn to look and found your face being cradled in warm palms before a pair of lips met your own. You melted into the kiss as you gently wrapped your arms around her waist, the sweet taste of her warming you. You slowly parted after awhile, limbs and hair still tangled together as loving smiles were shared.

“Thank you for this,” Entrapta breathed softly, thumbs stroking your cheeks. 

“Anything for you,” You promised. 

The rest of the afternoon was filled with chatter of invention progress, snuggling against Emily, and more shared kisses.


End file.
